


Just One Evening

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Help Im obessed, I need help, felinette - Freeform, felix is chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Felix is absouletly terrible at lying, knowing very well it would eventually come back at him later.Marinette is even more terrible about saying no to people, seeing how her Ladybug side refused to not help someone.





	Just One Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries. Sorryyy.
> 
> I decided to just post different works of Felinette because most of them will be totally different AUs.

Saying that Chloe was pissed was beyond an understatement. She was livid.

Why of all people did her brother have to pick Marinette Dupain-Cheng as his girlfriend?

Chloe crossed her arms as she glared at her brother across the dinner table.

"Claudine-I mean Chloe, eat your food before it gets cold." Audrey gestured her fork towards the blonde young girl. "And stop staring at your brother. Your face will get stuck like that."

"Think your just a tad bit late with that advice, Mother. Her face is always like that."

"Shut up Felix." Felix scoffed at the girl's continuous glares and resumed eatting his food. Marinette just ate quietly as she kept her head down to avoid any eye contact with any of the Bourgeois family.

Oh how did Marinette get herself into this mess? She was supposed to be a 'lucky charm'. Or at least that what Tikki had said.

"I bet you guys are just faking it." Chloe broke what seemed like a long, painful silent pause, "You're just paying Marinette to be your 'girlfriend'."

Marinette didn't know whether to be flattered or upset. For once, it didn't seem like Chloe was bagging on just her. But in the other hand, was Felix really that bad to not have a girlfriend?

"Why is it so hard to believe that Marinette is my girlfriend, Chloe?" The blonde boy looked to his sister, putting his fork down and crossed his arms.

Chloe growled and mirrored his actions, "Because I've never seen you two together at school."

"So? You know I'm not a touchy person."

Again. How did Marinette manage to get herself into this situation? Chloe wasn't wrong. The two weren't dating.

It was just another morning at school for Marinette. Or so she thought. The girl had managed to show up a little earlier to talk to her best friend who was busy that day after school. The classroom was practically empty, seats being occupied by the dark haired girl, her best friend and a few others.

"I swear Marinette! I was so close to finding out who Ladybug was." Ayla was scrolling through her phone, showing her cackling best friend attempts of face swaps of Ladybug and their classmates.

"Oh Ayla, you're too much." The bluenette giggled before being approached by a tall blonde boy.

"Marinette." Felix stood on the side where Marinette was sitting, resting his hands on the desk.

Both girls looked over to the boy, startled by his approach. "F-Felix? What is it?"

"I need to ask you something." Felix pulled the girl out of her seat and began to drag her out of the classroom.

"W-Wait!" Ayla stared at the two walk out of the classroom in confusion. "Why couldn't you just ask me in the classroom?"

"I rather not ask this embarrassing question in front of your best friend."

"Okay...?"

Felix sighed, "I need you to be my 'girlfriend' for an evening."

Marinette stared at the boy with furrowed eyebrows, "Come again?"

The boy groaned and placed a hand on his hip, using the other to pinch the bridge of his nose, "My parents were trying to set me up with the daughter of the Rossi family again. So I told them I already had a girlfriend." Felix crossed his arms and turned his head away from the bluenette staring at him with slight confusion still, "Your name was the first that came to mind when they asked me who I was dating."

"I-Uh-Urr..." A slight blush over came the girl's cheek. Felix was no doubt an attractive boy but he was a Bourgeois. Besides, her heart already belonged to Adrien. "T-That's super flattering Felix but I-I can't."

Felix sighed and looked to the girl once again, "It would only be for the evening. Then we can 'break up' afterwards. My parents will most likely leave me alone for at least a year to 'get over' you."

Marinette shook her head, "It wouldn't be very convincing though... Besides, I-I feel like I would be betraying my crush."

Felix rolled his eyes, "That Agreste guy? He wouldn't know."

The bluenette widen her eyes, "Wait. How did you know-"

"It's pretty obvious. The way you look at him, and stumbled your words." Marinette whimpered. If Felix thought it was so obvious, did Adrien see it too?

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you do this for me, I'll get you into the Agreste fashion show next week."

The girl's eyes sparkled in excitement, "For real?! That show is sold out!"

"Do we have a deal?"

Marinette pondered for a moment. A chance to see her beloved Adrien model while finding inspiration for her own art at the same time? How could she pass up that offer? "Deal. But please don't let Chloe tell Adrien about our 'relationship'. I don't want her to ruin my chances with him."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying so much. I've already got a plan."

"You do?"

Felix chuckled slight then smirked, "I can be claw-ver sometimes you know."

Marinette blinked at him a few times before processing his words, "D-Did you just use a cat pun?"

Felix tensed up a bit, "Urrr, no?"

The noirnette giggled, "Pick me up at 6."

"Dupain-Cheng!" Marinette was broken out of her trance, remembering what had happened earlier that day as Chloe called out to her across the table.

"Chloe! Please." Andre immediately regretted saying anything after recieveing a glare from his scary-I mean beloved daughter.

"No! I want to see it."

"See what?" Marinette responded.

"Are you deaf or something Dupain-Cheng?" Marinette gulped and sank in her chair slightly. Did she honestly want to know what the blonde headed girl was talking about? Not really. "I want to see you two kiss. To prove you two are actually dating."

Marinette quickly glanced over to the boy beside her. Felix sighed and looked to his sister, "I already told you no, Chloe."

"I actually kind of want to see verification too, Son. You've barely touched her all evening. How do we know this girl really is your girlfriend?" Audrey spoke up. Chloe leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and smirked victoriously at her brother. Marinette looked to Chloe, getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Felix growled, looking to his mother then glared at his sister, "Fine. You want to see proof?" Marinette turned her head to the boy to say something but before she could open her mouth, she was met with his soft lips as both of his hands carressed her cheeks. The noirnette girl widened her eyes at the sudden contact. What she did next surprised herself even more. When Felix pulled away slightly, she leaned forward for another deeper kiss. What the hell am I doing? She thought to herself. But the girl just couldn't stop herself. This just felt so right. But why?

Felix felt a blush take over his cheeks as the girl continued to lean into his touch. He ignored the snickers of his mother and growls coming from his younger sister. Why in the world was he kissing this girl back? He loved Ladybug. Not Marinette. Right?

The sound of a camera clicking broke the two from the intense lip locking. The two blushed fiercly, returning to their previoius positions in their own chairs.

"Wait till I tell everyone that you two are dating." Chloe snickered then looked to Marinette, "And I thought you had a thing for Adrien all this time, Marinette."

Marinette, still dazed and a little dizzy, furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde girl, "Who?" Felix coughed at her words as Chloe smirked.

Oh boy. You got a lot of thinking to do Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit. This was so much fun to write. Felix and Chloe related are too funny.


End file.
